The Call
by evildarklore
Summary: an one-shot. lots of fluff. After Regina Spektor's "The Call"


The Call

_**The Call**_

**So yes, I did get some inspiration from Regina Spektor's the call. This is a one shot, my first one to be exact, so I hope you guys like it. Still don't own naruto.**

A blonde angel turned to his side, searching for the missing warmth that should have been next to him. His raven haired lover smiled and kissed his forehead. He set a note down on the pillow next to his soul mate's head and exited the room. The pale avenger walked into the Hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me about my mission Hokage-sama?" He asked. The young looking blonde woman turned to him.

"Sasuke, this mission is dangerous, but it should be rather short. And I need you to watch out for any missing ninjas you see, understood?" She asked him in a serious tone.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," And with that, Sasuke shunshined out of the room.

--LATER THAT MORNING--

Naruto turned over in the bed.

"Sasuke." He called out, and then he flinched as the pointed edge of a note hit him. He opened it and started reading.

_Dear dobe-koi,_

_It looks like I have to go on a mission for a bit, don't be mad; I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll bring you back something nice to make up for it. Don't worry; I'll come back when you call me. _

_I'll miss you,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto smiled at the letter.

"You'll come back when it's over." He whispered.

--One Week Later--

Tsunade summoned Naruto to her office. She had bad news.

"Hai, baa-chan, you called for me?" Naruto asked cheerily.

"Naruto, I have bad news. Please sit down." Naruto immediately did what she said, his smile now wiped from his face. "Naruto, we have gotten information that Sasuke was killed on his mission. I'm sorry Naruto, he won't be coming back." Naruto turned pale. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Nice joke baa-chan, now what is the real news?" Naruto asked desperately. Tsunade only looked sorrowfully at the boy who she counted as her brother. Tears were running from his eyes now.

"He can't be dead" Naruto said, his voice cracking. "He can't, he'll come back. Stop lying to me!" He screamed. Tsunade hugged him, with tears running down her own face. It hurt her to see Naruto this way. Naruto was screaming, punching, kicking (he doesn't have that much strength cuz he's crying), but Tsunade still held him.

"He wasn't supposed to die; he was going to come back! He's not dead, He's not dead, I won't believe it!" He sobbed out. Tsunade said nothing, and gently rocked Naruto back and forth to calm him. His sobs lessoned, but the tears never stopped, even as he fell asleep, dreaming of the one he loved.

-- On Sasuke's Mission--

Sasuke was racing through the forest. It had been a month since he was captured by the enemy. He had to get to the village, to see his Naruto. Three ninja's chased him, and he stopped momentarily to battle them all off. One of them got behind him and incapacitated him. The other two started punching and beating him. After an hour they figured that he was soon going to die, and so they left him alone in the woods. He struggled to get up, as he trudged painfully through the forest. He was so close, so close to his Naruto.

--Back at the Village--

Ever since the day Naruto was informed of Sasuke's death, he sat guarding the Konoha gates, waiting for Sasuke to come back. He was just waiting there. He would have starved if Tsunade and his friends hadn't practically shoved food down his throat. Day after day, he sat there, his eyes blank, his heart dead, but always ready to welcome back Sasuke. It had been a month. The village had already given up on the last Uchiha coming back. A figure in the distance caught Naruto's eye. The person was about 50 feet away, and was walking with much difficulty.

"Na…ru…to" was what came form the figures mouth. Tears rained down from the blonde's eyes like waterfalls.

"Sasuke." Was all he said. The figure collapsed and Naruto rushed towards him. It was his Sasuke. Beaten, bleeding, coughing up blood, but still alive. Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You idiot," he said through his tears. "You had me worried." Without a word he carried Sasuke through the village as fast as he could to get to Tsunade.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then turned into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder _

'_til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changin'_

_Doesn't mean that it's never been this way before_

_All you could do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back, when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back, when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back at the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

'_Tile they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

--_**THE END**_--

**That was sooo sad, I was crying…hope you like it! R&R**


End file.
